


Omnibus

by Mystical_Lights



Category: Naruto
Genre: 250 words prompt, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Lights/pseuds/Mystical_Lights
Summary: This was written for a prompt that invites you to write drabbles, ficlets, or stories based on/inspired by a word. There were 250 words in all and I decided to write drabbles for all of them.Genre is general but has bits of many. Each chapter has ten words of the prompt. I have written multiple drabbles for a single word.There will be 25 chapters in total.





	Omnibus

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt that invites you to write drabbles, ficlets, or stories based on/inspired by a word. There were 250 words in all and I decided to write drabbles for all of them. 
> 
> I wrote out drabbles for every word on what I immediately thought of upon seeing the word. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Fire**

When Iruka thinks of the night Kyubi attacked Konoha, he remembers the flames. The Nine Tales spread fires and seeded destruction. His father, sent out to help the efforts to try to stop the Biju, killed by merely a stray fireball. His mother, evacuating civilians, vanishing into the flames. His home set alit with the blaze. On the aftermath of the attack, he had lost everything and had no place to go. Iruka thinks of the Kyubi, and sees fire destroying everything he loves.

When Jiraiya looks at Naruto, he thinks of Minato. He sees the fire that burns within Naruto, the same fire that burned in Minato. He thinks on the child of the prophecy, and wonders how it was so easy to make a mistake. Sometimes, Jiraiya wonders if it was a mistake.

Hiruzen knows the Will of Fire. It burns in every Konoha nin. Naruto dreams of being Hokage, protecting Konoha, and earning the people's love and respect. Itachi went so far for the Will of Fire; to the point of killing his clan. Minato sacrificed his life to preserve the Will of Fire. Hiruzen despairs over the Will of Fire, tragic and beautiful.

Sasuke burns with the fire of vengeance. He seeks to kill Itachi, to take revenge for his clan. There is nothing he will not do to achieve his goal. Sasuke sets his soul aflame.

**Jinchuriki**

Yugito holds the Two Tails. People respect her, and she is included. However, she is not welcomed. A sense of unease lies underneath it all. But for Kumo, she will fight. As Yugito slices with great claws of blue flame, she does not think about it. She will not allow herself to.

**Devotion**

Haku is devoted. He will do anything for Zabuza, do anything for the man who gave him purpose. Haku is happy being Zabuza's tool.

**Hope**

Lee adores Gai-sensei. He gave Lee hope when he had none himself. Gai-sensei was the one who showed him that you do not need chakra to became a ninja, that jutsus are the only option. Lee follows the Way of Youth! and thanks the heavens everyday that he was given a chance.

**Surprise**

Gaara knew nothing other than killing others to prove his existence. Uzumaki Naruto is a surprise. He shows Gaara that there is more in life than proving his existence, that there are people who love him. Gaara decides to love Suna, and devotes himself to helping his people.

**Exhilaration**

Nothing is comparable to the rush of joy that Naruto feels when he is acknowledged for what he accomplished.

**Team**

Kakashi learnt his lesson well. A pity it took more than a sacrificed comrade and another one killing herself. No, he's lost everything to lessons learnt too late.

**Obsessive**

Orochimaru is driven in his path to immortality. He doesn't stop for anything. Orochimaru knows he has been incredibly cruel. He simply doesn't care.

**Honor**

Hatake Sakumo is a warning. Kakashi is haunted.

Naruto never breaks his word.

**Fear**

There is nothing that has frightened Ibiki so much as losing Idate. Nothing else scares him.

* * *

 

Bonus:

**Celebration**

The war is over. It is won.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked those. :) There will be more to come.


End file.
